halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
Arby 'n' the Chief
Arby 'n' the Chief is the sequel series to Jon Graham's smash hit, Master Chief Sucks at Halo. The series is a sitcom that follows the antics of Graham's two Halo 2 action figures, Master Chief and The Arbiter, as they play Halo 3, Call of Duty 4 and other various games.The Chief and Arbiter tend to argue about topics in the video game pop culture. When HaloBabies interviewed Graham and asked what inspired the characters, he replied; "Master Chief is the epitome of every illiterate, non-nonsensical idiot I've come across in the online world, and the Arbiter is basically a representation of me." As such, the two characters compose the classical double act structure, with Chief assuming the role of the "funny man" and Arbiter the role of the "straight man". The series is well received among the machinima community for its sharp satire of gamer culture and its combination of both live-action and machinima elements. Background Arby 'n' the Chief is about two Halo 2-era Action Figures of the Master Chief and the Arbiter who live in their owner's (Jon Graham) house. When Jon is at home, the figures stay put and do not move, as one would expect of a typical figurine. Whenever Jon leaves, they start moving around, playing games, and pulling off shenanigans, similar to the Disney/Pixar movie Toy Story. The only four people who have seen them move are the delivery man in episode 1, Scott and Agent Smirnoff in Endgame, and Claire in "Arby 'n' the Chief in LA" (season 4). Arbiter has convinced Scott that they are hallucination from his massive substance abuse. Claire knows that they are toys because Arbiter told her and in Arby n the Chief in LA Jon, Arbiter, and Master Chief live at her house until Arbiter decides to leave her house and go outside, causing him and Chief to get lost on their way to the zoo. Usually, the duo plays Halo 3 on Xbox LIVE (until season 4 when they started playing Halo: Reach,) although Arbiter also enjoys playing other games such as Grand Theft Auto IV, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and Super Smash Bros. Brawl on Wii. Chief is typically seen expressing scorn and dissent whenever someone chooses to play any game that is not Halo related, and as such, Chief stays away from such games. However, he does venture out of his normal way to try those games, though his performance is terrible, and what time he does devote to the playing of different games always results in an increase in Chief's hatred of that game. Later on in the series, however, Chief becomes more tolerant of non-''Halo'' games, such as Resident Evil 5, despite jumping on the bandwagon and joining a protest against the game itself because of its alleged racism. Episode Guide Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Endgame Endgame is the originally intended finale for Arby 'n' the Chief before the debut of the sequel series Arby 'n' the Chief: In LA. It is split into six parts. Arby 'n' the Chief in L.A. On November 2, 2009 it was announced that a sequel to the series is in production. The sequel's title is "Arby n the Chief in L.A."[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yr2rdvaJg1U Youtube - Arby 'n' The Chief: Arby 'n' The Chief in L.A. Trailer (Halo 3 Machinima)] Jon Graham stated on his blog that he is not working on the project, and that Machinima.com has taken complete control of the series.http://joncjg.blogspot.com/2009/11/news-unaffiliated-with-arby-n-chief.html However, Machinima.com is still going to go to Jon for him to provide tips and information to help with series continuity. Because of bad fan reception for the first two episodes, on November 24, 2009, much to his dismay, Jon Graham stated on his blog that he was asked by Machinima to fly to L.A. and help them with the third episode to "give the new crew a running start." However, he was detained by US Homeland Security as a Canadian citizen and was denied entrance to the United States; the new arrangement is for Jon to simply write the scripts and manage the voices, while a film crew in LA does all the actual production. Jon stated on his blog that he still doesn't consider the series his anymore.http://joncjg.blogspot.com/2009/11/news-helping-produce-next-episode-of.html It is unknown whether the series will continue, due to it's unpopularity compared to the series made by Jon Graham. Season 4 After the results of Arby 'n' the Chief in L.A. became apparent, Jon revealed via his blog that he will be producing a fourth season of Arby 'n' the Chief. That would not be a continuation of Arby ‘n’ the Chief in LA, but of the original series, taking place after the events of “King” but before those of Endgame; unlike Arby 'n' the Chief in LA, Jon is creating these episodes entirely on his own, with no outside involvement from Machinima.com. Jon has described the new season as having, “No melodrama, no crazy plots, no new characters, just classic Arby 'n' the Chief, back-and-forth banter and wacky around-the-house antics.” The first two episodes, which were premiered at CanWest 2010, center around the ''Halo: Reach'' Beta, while the rest of the episodes will be based around other popular Xbox 360 games or other plots that do not relate to video games. A trailer is available on YouTube, the first episode was out on June 26, 2010 and the last one came out on December 10, 2010 [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4mAqbxNe98I Youtube - Arby 'n' The Chief: Arby 'n' the Chief: Season 4 - Trailer] Season 5 Season five picks up roughly where season four left off. It brings back Greg the spider as a regular character since he was well recieved by fans. The new season differs from season four in that all the episodes are now connected story wise and will be leading up to a big climax at the end of the season Jon Graham revealed on his blog. Season 6 Season six picks up where season five left off. Four months have passed since since Arbiter and Chief were banned and are now coping with their withdrawal, with negative side-effects. A new plot device in the series includes the establishment of "Chaos Theosis," the group of hackers whom are now rebelling against a new strict Online Terms of Usage that was set up from Arbiter and Chief's actions at Trent's wedding. Hypermail A new segment to season six is a show known as "Hypermail," (formerly known as "Hypernews" from season five.) A fanmail show that will rotate weekly between season 6 and it until the season's end. The segment is non-canon and displays the characters in their usual attitude, as well as addresses more real-life and/or pop culture events from the perspective of The Arbiter iand Master Chief, thereby breaking the 4th wall in the series. Running Jokes * In episode 1, Master Chief used Jon's frying pan to knock the phone off the wall when it was ringing. Arbiter used it to subdue Chief when carrying a kitchen knife. Chief later used it after Arbiter proved his skills in Halo 3 Multiplayer wrong. ** In episode 8, Cortana gave a harsh comment on Chief's Halo 3 Forge map, and Chief gave an extremely offensive reply. In response, Cortana casually picked up the frying pan randomly lying on the floor, dragged it on to the sofa/couch and smacked Chief through the window with it. ** In episode 12, Chief used it to smack Todd when they were fighting each other. * A kitchen knife was also used as a weapon: ** In episode 1, Chief grabbed a knife while looking for Arbiter. ** In episode 9, Chief used it again for the same purpose, but Chief was looking for the newcomers introduced in that episode, Todd and Travis. ** In episodes 11 and 12, Chief used a different knife (shorter, but sharper) in an attempt to kill Todd and Travis, and described it as the "ROFLKNIEF". When Chief almost defeated Todd, he grabbed the knife and says that it demands blood and used his ventriloquist skills to make the knife say "BL00D PLZ K THX L0L". ** Again, in Season 5 Ep. 12, Chief took again the same "ROFLKNIFE" in an attempt to kill Greg, and again the quotes "LOLOLOL MAI ROFL KNIEF GOES SLIEC SLIEC SLIEC SLIEC SLIEC SLIEC SLIEC LOLOLOLOLOL" and "BL00D PLZ THX LOL" are said, with the same purpose. Notice that there are 7 SLIEC in the 5ft season one and 5 in the previous, and in the previous one the word "GOES" is written with the Z (GOEZ) and the words "ROFL KNIEF" are attached in one word (ROFLKNIEF). ** In Endgame: Part Four, Master Chief holds his foot out, while holding the knife above his head. He brings it down, however, on a jar of peanut butter instead, which he spreads on some toast. Afterwards, he actually does cut his own foot off, as an attempt to regain his Recon Armor. * Jon's digital bedside clock is shown several times, always displaying the time “3:43.” This is an obvious reference to the Halo character 343 Guilty Spark. * Master Chief has made numerous videos containing one single main song. "Crawling" by Linkin Park. In the commentary of Master Chief sucks at Halo 3, DigitalPh33r states that he used this song in Master Chief's montage because he finds it overused and overplayed in real videos. * The number 420 has appeared at the end of a few gamertags in the series. The number is a reference to Marijuana. * Master Chief sometimes calls an item he's either using or wielding, a ROFL-item. He's done this with the Rocket Launcher, the kitchen knife, Skylar Lovehart's car, after escaping him and the well known, Roflcopter. * For some strange reason, all of Master Chiefs' pathetic excuses for machinima seem to take exactly 7 weeks to produce and release. (a reference to Bungie's love of the number 7?) * If you haven't noticed, most of the insults thrown between the Arbiter and the Chief begin with "Stupid Fucking" or responds with a "Mom" joke. References Links Internal *DigitalPh33r *Machinima External * Arby 'n' the Chief Wiki - An unofficial wiki for all things Arby 'n' the Chief. *Official YouTube Show Page *Official Episode Playlist *Youtube's Machinima Channel Category:Jon CJG Category:Popular Machinima Category:Machinima